


Christmas at The Angel's Wing

by Hyde_Writes



Series: The Angel's Wing Truck Stop [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Basically Sam accidentally Creeps on Gabe's "alone time" and gets off, Christmas Party, Christmas drinking, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Masturbation?, Older Gabriel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Sam Winchester, voyerism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyde_Writes/pseuds/Hyde_Writes
Summary: “I’m new to this Christmas party thing, but isn’t that a little much?” Sam stood in front of a large cardboard box full of little dark green leaves. He recognized the plant from a movie that he’d forced Dean to watch with him one Christmas. It was mistletoe – a full box of mistletoe.





	1. Christmas Eve: The Mistletoe-ing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this was supposed to be just a cute, fluffy Christmas "developing relationship" Sabriel like the first Destiel Angel's Wing, but I read a ton of smut before writing this and this is the result. Sorry? I also had a hard time with phrasing and sentence structure for some god awful reason. It took me Sooooo long to write this, like months. Anyway, it's not my best work, but Merry Christmas anyway.

               The scene was surreal to say the least. Sam stood awkwardly next to the fireplace, watching the Novak family set up the house for a Christmas party. Cas and Michael rushed about the room, putting up decorations and pulling boxes of Christmas tree ornaments from their hall closet, while Gabriel and Balthazar sat on the couch, drinking and making offhand comments about the tree being crooked. Anna sat cross-legged on the floor with her headphones on, studiously threading popcorn onto long pieces of string, bright red hair falling into her face. The smell of fresh-baked pies, spices and pine wafted through the warm room while soft Christmas music hummed subtly in the background.   

                Sam had never been a part of a real Christmas party, let alone the set up for one. He guessed it was something that he’d have to get used to now that he and Dean had a standing invitation at the Novak family Christmas celebration thanks to Cas. The rushed, pre-party atmosphere put Sam on edge, yet, somehow, also at ease. It made him flustered and nervous, but he also wanted to be a part of the action. He’d asked if he could help with the setup, but they told him that he was a guest and he should relax. His options for “relaxing” seemed very limited and equally as awkward. Sitting with the two, half-drunken brothers on the couch was something that seemed, to Sam, an intrusion on their sarcastic conversation. Offering to help Anna stringing the popcorn seemed tedious and Sam knew it would go against Cas’ instructions to relax. So he stood in the corner next to the fireplace, watching the action around him.

                With a sigh, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before he gave up on making a decision. Instead, he guessed getting a mug of warm, spicy-smelling apple cider in the secluded kitchen would be his best option until Dean returned from retrieving all of the items on Cas’ supply list. Pushing away from the warm bricks behind him, Sam set off for the kitchen. He avoided making eye contact with the people in the room and slipped past Cas who was holding a large wreath in his line of sight. Sam was mere feet away from the doorway to the kitchen when someone caught his wrist with a sweaty palm.

                “Hey Sam, where you going?” Gabriel’s words were less slurred than Sam remembered them being a few minutes before, when he was deep in conversation with Zar. He cleared his throat and forced himself not to pull his wrist from the man’s grasp. He ignored the heat that radiated up his arm from the clutch of Gabe’s sweaty fingers.

                “Uh, just getting some apple cider.” His voice came out rougher than he’d expected and he hoped that no one noticed.

                “Gabe, you fucking twat, where are your manners?” Balthazar sagged into the cushions of the couch, his cheeks red from the alcohol that flowed through his veins. “Help the baby moose get some apple cider.” Sam cringed at the blonde man, wondering how he’d been able to blend into the sophisticated communities around Europe with that demeanor. Sure, Sam thought, Balthazar had acquired the accent – mimicked it perfectly, at least – but his manner of speaking and full on burst of rage wiped out the illusion completely. He was a complete and total ass, but Gabriel just smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.

                “Was working up to that, Zar. Thanks for the in-game commentary though.”  Sam’s mouth was dry when Gabriel turned back to him, giving him a wink and a smirk. “Come on Sam. I’ll show you where Michael hides the good booze.”

                Sam dropped his hand, hoping the movement would remind Gabriel that he still had a hold on his wrist. His relief when Gabe’s hand loosened on his wrist was short-lived and melted away as his fingers slid down the inside of Sam’s wrist and palm gently before dropping away completely. A chill rolled up Sam’s spine as they walked side by side into the kitchen.

                Sam licked his lips subconsciously. “Uh, you know you don’t have to help me. I’ve been here before and I know where the cups are –.”

                “Sammy, we both know you don’t need help, but I needed to get away from Zar before he started showing me his new piercing. Do you know what a Prince Albert is?” He put his hands up in surrender, a disgusted look on his face. “No, thank you. I do not want to see even if it is for science.” He chuckled and offered Sam a coffee mug from the cupboard behind him.

                “Oh, ouch.” Sam cringed, wondering if the blonde man’s behavior stemmed from his weird name or if it was because he was the middle child.

                “Oh that’s nothing. You ever heard of a lorum piercing? Went with the dude to get that one.” He made a yikes face at Sam. “I didn’t know he was getting a piercing on his junk. I nearly passed out from watching, but he nearly creamed his panties. My bros a weird dude.” He shrugged his shoulder. “What can I do? He’s my brother and I love him.”

                Sam looked at him through skeptical eyes, but took the mug from him and turned to ladle the hot amber liquid out of the pot on the stove. The steam rose from the cup and Sam breathed in the smell of apples and spices, easing his tension to a fraction of what it had been earlier. He took a sip and huffed out a steamy breath as the hot liquid poured down his throat, warming him from the inside. His shoulders slumped and he closed his half lidded eyes as he took another sip.

                “Ah, this is amazing.” He smiled and looked over the top of his mug. Gabriel stood in front of him, his jaw slack and with hungry eyes. Sam’s eyes widened. “What?”

                Gabriel snapped his jaw shut and smirked at him. “Nothing, nothing. You know what makes it even better?” He reached forward, producing a bottle of rum that Sam hadn’t seen before, and poured a large amount into his mug.

                “Woah, whoa Gabe. I –.” Sam reached out and grabbed Gabe’s hand, stopping the flow of liquor. “That’s a hell of a lot of alcohol.” He chuckled and took an experimental sip. His jaw clicked shut against the bite of alcohol and he turned his head to the side. He sucked in air through his teeth as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

                “Need more?” Gabe tilted the bottle toward him, offering another shot.

                Sam’s hand shot out. “No,” He let his hand fall. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” He chuckled and turned to add another ladle of apple cider to the cup. He heard a soft chuckle from Gabe behind him and the clink of the bottle landing on the tile countertop.

                “It wouldn’t hurt. You were standing in the corner of the living room, looking like a tin soldier.” Gabriel bumped his shoulder into Sam’s and settled next to him in front of the stove. “You gotta lighten up, kid. We don’t bite and, besides, we’re family now. Whether you like it or not our families have been joined by the loins of our brothers.” Sam cringed and made a disgusted noise.

                “Oh, gross, Gabe. Can you go more than five minutes without talking about someone’s junk?” Laughed and rocked sideways when Gabriel nudged his shoulder.

                “I’ll have you know I’m a completely sophisticated and debonair man of class,” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Sam with a smirk. “and as such, I am perfectly capable of going at most six minutes without mentioning someone’s junk.”

                Sam laughed out loud and took another sip of his overly spiked drink. “Okay, I guess I stand corrected.”

                “Good, now loosen up, kid. It’s a party, have some fun.” Gabe sauntered back toward the living room and Sam absolutely did not check out his ass, but it was bubbly and perfect.

                “Party’s not till tomorrow, Mr. Sophistication.” Gabe stopped mid-step and rolled his head backwards. Sam could tell he was rolling his eyes the way he always did. With a tilt of his shoulders, he turned to look up at Sam’s face with a smirk.

                “Says you, Sam. Guess you didn’t hear about the sleeping arrangements for tonight. Apparently you’re bunking with me.” He gave Sam a wink. “The only question is: do you call top or bottom bunk?”

                Gabe stepped through the doorway and Sam choked on his cider just as Dean burst through the front door with at least five bags on each arm and a family sized bag of chips in his mouth. Sam suppressed his coughing and rushed to him, pulling the bag of chips from his mouth and three bags off his arm.

                “Geez Dean, why didn’t you just make two trips?” Sam set the groceries down as fast as he could without breaking things and went back for more.

                “Multiple trips are for the weak, Sammy.” Dan flexed his hand that had been holding four bags and slid the rest of the bags onto the table with a sigh. “Having fun?”

                Sam looked around the kitchen and crooked his eyebrow in question. “What, yeah. Why?” He chuckled as Dean fished out a candy bar from a bag.

                “I don’t know,” he took a bite, consuming half the bar at once. “you just smell like you drank a whole bottle of bourbon.” Dean didn’t look happy and Sam guessed it was because he knew how debauched Sam got when he was well and truly drunk. One incident with an electric fence and some girl’s leopard print corset shot to the forward of Sam’s mind and he cringed.

                “What? No I didn’t. I just got some apple cider and Gabriel –.”

                “Gabriel, I should’ve known. Sammy, be careful and not too many apple ciders. If you get us kicked out of our first Novak Christmas, I’m going to make you apply as a mall Santa’s elf every year for the rest of your life.” Dean gave Sam a pointed look and stuck his finger out at him, but the smile that sat at the corner of his eyes told Sam that it wasn’t a serious threat.

                “I gotcha Dean, don’t make an ass out of myself in front of your boyfriend and his family.” He smiled brightly and started putting groceries away. He placed items that he knew were for the party on the counter and reached for the cold items, ignoring Dean’s questioning look.

                “What are you doing?” Dean chewed on the last piece of the candy bar while he sorted the groceries. Sam avoided his eyes.

                “Putting away groceries, Dean. What are you doing?” Dean glared at him and placed a can of condensed milk down on the table harshly.

                “That’s not what I mean, Sam. Why are you putting away the groceries when you should be out there socializing with the Novaks?” Sam rolled his eyes, completely done with Dean’s shit and put on his well-used bitchface™.

                With a scoff Sam pushed his too long bangs out of his eyes. “Are you sure you didn’t mean ‘Thank you Sammy, for helping me put away the groceries.’ Dean?” He squared his shoulders toward his older brother and looked him in the eye, noting the annoyance in his vivid green irises.  “You’re welcome, Dean. Thanks for always being grateful for my help.”

                “Sammy,” Dean’s shoulder’s tensed visibly and he took a step forward with his warning on his lips. “I’m not going to –.”

                “Hey there brothers!” Sam started at the sudden movement behind him. The familiar boisterous voice both ramped up his tension and put his nerves at ease. Gabe’s words seemed to slur together more so than Sam remembered from their conversation only a few minutes before and he wondered if he pretended to be drunk to avoid getting into trouble. He guessed that Gabe had been listening to their conversation from the other side of the door the whole time.

                The hand that slid up Sam’s back made a cold shiver roll from his head to his toes before making its way back up to his lower stomach. The heat of Gabriel’s fingertips seeped into Sam’s skin, setting him ablaze. He hoped that the other two guys didn’t notice his rise in temperature or the hitch in his breath. The burning hot hand came to rest on Sam’s shoulder and Gabriel popped his head around the broad expanse of Sam’s frame. “Say Dean-o, you think I can borrow your moose for a second?” Sam forced himself not to squirm as Gabe’s fingers rolled circles into the back of his shoulder out of Dean’s sight.

                Dean’s hostile look amped up at Gabe’s presence, but he let out a huff of a laugh and stared daggers at Sam. Sam could feel the venom in the look and knew it was a victorious look. It sated simply, “Ha, Bitch. I won.”

                “I need the jolly green giraffe to help put up decorations.” He patted Sam’s shoulder. “You up for it Big bird?” Sam shrugged off his hand.

                “Enough of the height related nicknames, Gabe. I’ll help if you promise to stop with the tall references. I get it. I’m tall. I know, I was there.”

                “Wow, little brother. I like your feisty side.” Gabe winked at Sam and smirked as Dean rolled his eyes.

                “If you’re gonna hit on my little brother again, then you can forget it you creepy old man. Come on Sammy, I need help putting away the groceries on the top shelf.” Dean shot a death glare at Gabriel and proceeded to empty the bags on the table. When Sam didn’t join him he stopped from what he was doing to look at the two men in the kitchen. “What? You going to let him ogle you while you string up garlands just because we had a disagreement?”

                “Didn’t you just say that you didn’t want my help – that I have to go socialize with the Novaks?” Sam’s bitchface™ was in full force when Dean’s eyes pulled away from a glare at Gabe.

                “Fine, but if that shithead does anything, my hunting knife is going to find a nice new home in his chest cavity.” Dean looked furious and Sam pushed away the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

                “Wouldn’t have it any other way Dean-o. Come on Sam, got lots to do!” Gabe pulled Sam by the arm through the door with a smirk over his shoulder at Dean.

                Sam followed Gabriel out of the house, past the back porch and to the small shed in their dusty backyard. He noted with a little unease at how cagey he was acting, throwing looks over his shoulder before moving further.

                “Didn’t you need help putting up decorations or do I have to blow my rape whistle?” Sam ignored the tingling heat that leached into his chest at the prospect of being alone in a secluded place with Gabe. He hated the want that pulled him closer to the older man, but followed him anyway, unable to deny his curiosity.

                “Yes, to the decorations, no to the whistle.” Gabriel pulled a tarp-covered box from the small shed and tossed a brand-new roll of red ribbon to Sam over his shoulder. “We have to make them first, then I need help putting them up in the high places that fun-sized men like me can’t reach.” Gabriel gave him a wink and Sam busied himself with inspecting the ribbon in an attempt to ignore the way Gabe wiggled his butt at him. With a flourish, Gabe uncovered the box and presented his mysterious secret to Sam. He smiled brightly pointing at the box, apparently amused at how high Sam’s eyebrows could go.

                “I’m new to this Christmas party thing, but isn’t that a little much?” Sam stood in front of a large cardboard box full of little dark green leaves. He recognized the plant from a movie that he’d forced Dean to watch with him one Christmas. It was mistletoe – a full box of mistletoe. In the movie though, the people hosting the comically doomed Christmas party only put up one or two sprigs of the stuff. He remembered one scene from the movie where the two protagonists were forced by their friends and family to kiss awkwardly in front of everyone because they had walked under the plant at the same time.

                “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, trust me on this. It’ll be worth it. Can you imagine all of the chaos – I mean the fun everyone will have?” Gabe smirked at him as he strung two twigs of mistletoe together. “Besides with all the people kissing you’ll be able to hide in the corner like the good little toy soldier that you are. All you have to do is remember where we hang them and avoid those places like the plague.” He winked at Sam with another grin and tossed the ribbon wrapped sprigs of green into a basket with the others.

                “How will I avoid them there’s like five hundred sprigs?” Sam pushed his hair behind his ear and pulled another long strip of red ribbon off the spool before cutting it.

                “Don’t worry, we’re only going to make about fifty of these.” He gestured to the wrapped sprigs. “Just stick with me during the party tomorrow and you’ll be fine. I’ve got a plan.”

                Sam rolled his eyes, but continued cutting ribbon for Gabriel’s stupid plan, the whole time trying his damnedest to ignore the gentle way that Gabriel’s fingers wrapped ribbon around the delicate sprigs of plant. They continued making the decorative twigs in silence, only pausing to comment on the other’s wrapping technique, until Gabe stood up with the basket and held a hand out to Sam.

                He took it and swallowed a lump in his throat as the warmth of Gabe’s touch radiated up his arm. Sam licked his lips and pulled his gaze away from the hotly focused eyes that scanned across his face. “Uh, thanks. Where are we putting these?” Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for a place on the house to start. “Back porch?”

                Gabriel’s face lit up and Sam held his breath. “I didn’t even think of the exterior. We can get them even when they’re taking refuge from the festivities. Sweet. I knew I liked you.”

                Clearing his throat, Sam pushed himself up from the sitting position that he had taken next to the box of mistletoe and looked out at the flat vacant lot behind their house. It was barren around them except for the small ratty hotel and the carbon copy diner that Sam had seen in every town, but the Novak home had a coziness about it that brought a little oasis of hominess to the empty space. The sun was falling below the low line of mountains on the horizon and Sam smiled, surprised at the glow of purples and reds that covered the land before him. “It’s getting dark. We should get moving. Maybe we should get the exterior first before it gets too dark, then get the interior?” Sam held out the shiny gold roll of tape to Gabriel and nodded his head toward the front porch.

                Sam laughed as Gabe dramatically pulled a length of tape from the roll. He stared at Sam over the gold strip and smirked with determination in his eyes. “Let’s do this.”

                By the time they were done planting every small bouquet of mistletoe in the house, it was past midnight and the sky was dark outside. It had taken them a long time because, in addition to having so many plants to hang up, Gabriel insisted that they keep their identities as the mistletoe fairies secret. They had to sneak through the house the whole day, ducking behind doors and hiding sprigs of mistletoe behind their back. At one point Gabriel distracted Cas and Anna while Sam hung three bunches in the living room. It was an intense moment, especially because he had just finished putting up the last bunch when Michael walked through the door he was hanging it in. Luckily he had backed off enough to avoid suspicion, but it was too close a call and Gabe called off the rest of the decorating until the rest of the family went to bed.

                “Okay kiddo, I just put the last couple up.” Gabe whispered to Sam as he slowly clicked the kitchen door shut. The TV in the living room was still on and playing one of the many Disney movies that Anna had brought over to “class up the joint” for the children attending the party in the morning. Sam nodded at him with a smile, feeling accomplished at their stealth mission, even though he knew everyone knew it was him and Gabe hanging the mistletoe everywhere. He gulped looking at the entrance to the hallway. Every inch, across the frame of the opening, down the hall on either side and staggered down the middle of the hallway, was covered in bundles of mistletoe. He even noticed a bundle had been placed over the frame of each bedroom door – even the bathroom.

                “Dear god, Gabe. You planning to have a holly jolly brothel on your hands? Aren’t you afraid someone’s going to hook up in one of the rooms?” Sam joked, cocking his eyebrow at Gabriel.

                “Oh, that’s the point, at least for everyone else’s room. I’m the only one with a lock that I can lock from the outside.” He smirked at Sam with a predatory glint in his eye. “Unless, you’re making an offer?” Sam nearly choked on his tongue.

                “N-no, thanks.” He winced at the “thanks” and pushed past Gabe with a mumble about how he needed to get to sleep.

                Sam pushed into the door he knew led to Gabriel’s room with the man in question hot on his heels. He stopped short, making Gabe run into the back of him, and gaped into the room.   
                “Holy shit, you weren’t just making an innuendo.” Sam whispered more to himself and stared at the bunk bed in the corner of the large room. “You really do have bunkbeds.”

                “I know it’s a real shame isn’t it Sammy?” Gabriel stayed pressed against him with his hands on both of his shoulders and Sam blushed like a furnace. “So, what’s your preference Sammy, top or bottom?” The words were whispered against his ear and he shuttered. The thought of Gabe having to stand up on his tip toes to reach his ear made Sam unbearably aroused.

                “I, Uh what do you prefer? It’s your bed after all.” Sam stepped into the room, putting distance between himself and Gabe’s hot body.

                “Wow, what a gentleman. Letting me choose. Well, I’ve always been partial to the top bunk, but tonight I’ll be genial and take the bottom.” Sam forced himself not to gulp down the sudden gush of saliva that flooded his mouth at the mention of Gabe preferring to top. No, that’s not what he was saying, Sam shook himself. He was just teasing, not being serious.

                “Alright.” Sam forced himself into the room farther and waited till the door was shut before he pulled his shirt over his head. Bad move. He froze and closed his eyes, realizing that he was shirtless and probably being checked out by the older man behind him.  Alone, in the same room. He pushed the heat that pooled in his stomach away as best he could. He turned on his heel, reciting the parole evidence rule from one of his law textbooks in his mind. He reigned in a gasp when he saw Gabe standing in nothing but his boxers, but laughed out loud when he saw a small lollipop tattoo on his pale hip, the stick disappearing below the elastic of his underwear.

                “Seriously dude? A lollipop?” Sam let out a loud bark of laughter, slapping his hand over his mouth to quiet himself. Gabriel’s eyes darkened and he sauntered over to Sam quietly.

                “It’s not a lollipop, Sam, it’s a blow pop.” With a wink, Gabe passed him by and settled under his blankets on the bottom bunk. “Turn the lights off when you’re done, will you Sammy?” Sam rolled his eyes and turned off the lights before pulling his jeans off.

                He’d never slept in a bunkbed before, so he was excited to try out the top bunk, but when the wooden slats under the mattress gave an alarming groan at his weight, he went rigid. With a disappointed huff, he turned his head toward the railing of the bed. “Uh, Gabe?”

                “hmmn?” Gabriel grumbled from beneath his mattress. “What is it baby boy?” That was a new one, but Sam ignored it, hoping his next move wouldn’t bring the whole structure down.

                “I, uh, don’t think your bunkbed is strong enough to hold up a, uh heh, moose.” Sam took a shallow breath and tried to think light thoughts. “You should probably move out from under this thing, just in case. Can we switch?”

                Gabriel’s head popped up to peer over the railing with a wide grin plastered across his face. “Why Sammy, how forthcoming of you.” Gabe’s smile was bright in the dark and the true meaning of what he was insinuating made Sam’s cheeks burn.

                “Not like that, Gabe. Let me get down so this damned thing doesn’t collapse under my weight.” He threw his leg over the railing and climbed, gingerly down the ladder, ignoring the fact that he was probably giving Gabe a nice show and how hot that got him. When he reached the floor, he turned to find Gabriel looking flushed and out of breath. Well, shit.

                “Guess, you’re bottom for the rest of the weekend.” Gabe’s smile was devilish and his wink made Sam’s dick half hard instantly.

                “Shut up. Good night, Gabe.” Sam slid into the bottom bunk and pulled the blankets over his head until he heard Gabe settle above him. It was a bad idea, pulling the blankets over his head. Although, the man had only been in them for five minutes, they smelled just like him. Shit, Sam was in trouble. With a deep sigh, Sam closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

*

                “Mmm oh, oh, ah.”

                Sam’s eyes shot open and he held his breath to listen for another noise. For a moment, he thought he imagined the noise and turned over in the bed to face the wall, pulling the covers back over his head. Then, there it was again, quiet at first, but steadily picking up. It was breathing. No, not breathing, panting, deep, heavy panting. Before he could register what was going on, the bed above Sam started shifting and bouncing on the wooden slats.

                With a deep sigh, Sam actively ignored the activity above him, choosing to stare at the wall. He was not going to let himself get turned on from that. Absolutely not. For one thing, it was creepy, getting off on someone getting off without them knowing. It was weird enough that he had the hots for his older brother’s boyfriend’s older brother, he wasn’t going to jack off to the sound of Gabe jacking off above him. It just wasn’t going to happen.

                “Mmm, fuck. Ah, oh shit. Mmm.” The bed above Sam began to bounce harder, pushing slightly through the wooden slats beneath it.

                Sam watched the mattress above him and imagined what Gabe would be doing to make the bed bounce like that. Bad idea – horrible. Images of Gabe lying on his back, thrusting up into both of his slicked-up hands, popped up in Sam’s head and hot electric tingling shot to his groin. He was hard and pulsing in his boxers before he could even attempt to push the thought from his mind. It hurt. He needed so much to touch himself.

                He let his hand slide into his boxers and rubbed the slick tip to wet his hand and began stroking slowly, pulling from hilt to tip and back. He began to rock his hips into it, breath picking up as the sounds above him crescendoed. The shuffling of blankets above him and a whine made him pull his bottom lip in his teeth to keep from moaning with Gabe. Sam rested his head against the cool wall and began pumping himself steadily faster with the rhythm of the rocking bed. He was so close, but he kept pumping, knowing that he had to finish before Gabe could so he didn’t get caught.

                “Fuck. Mmmm oh, yeah.” The bouncing of the mattress above him started to lose its rhythm and Sam rolled onto his back, knowing Gabe was close to finishing.

                With a shaking hand, Sam brought his fingers to his mouth, still pulling on himself as he sucked his index and middle fingers into his mouth. He hurried, trying to get himself off before Gabe could finish. If he didn’t, he’d be in for a very uncomfortable night. The rocking continued and Sam pulled his fingers from his mouth, running them down his abs and under his boxers. With his legs spread wide, he passed his balls and ran his fingers over his twitching hole before pushing one finger past the hot muscle. He sucked in a breath and began pumping his finger in and out with the rocking bed above him. Sam’s muscles tensed and he held in a deep moan when his finger brushed past the spot that he loved to push on when he was using his toys.

                “Oh, ah. Fuck!” The bed creaked above Sam and he imagined Gabe’s slender, body arching high off the bed as he came. “S-Sam. Fuh fuck.”

                Sam didn’t even register that he may have been caught by Gabe, but at the sound of his name he clenched around his finger as it slammed into his prostate and came all over his hand inside his boxers. He eased his finger out of himself and wiped his sticky hand on the outside of his boxers, listening to Gabe’s deep, heaving breaths. He waited silently, making sure that Gabe didn’t actually catch him freaking getting off to his private masturbation time. Sam rolled his eyes and held in a groan. He felt like a stalker, but when he heard a snore a couple minutes later, he let it go in exchange for sleep.

                Sam snuck out of the house early in the morning to get his duffel bag from the Impala and get showered before anyone caught him with his sticky shorts. It was freezing outside and when he slipped into the bathroom, he forced himself not to run a shower hotter than a lukewarm temperature, so there was enough for everyone else.  He couldn’t help but remember the way the bed bounced above him and the way Gabe breathed his name out as he came. It made a shiver of pleasure rush down his spine and settle in his groin. With a sigh, he turned the nob to cold and braced himself under it for a few minutes before stepping out and getting dressed.


	2. Christmas Day: The Impala Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew he was bright red, but when they reached the doorway to the kitchen, he caught Gabe’s arm and spun him around. Their eyes met and without thinking anymore, Sam pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss. Oh, god it felt good, but Sam kept to his plan ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went waaaaay more smutty than I thought it would. Maybe I should re-rate it? Again, sorry for all of the weird sentences and choppy scenery.   
> There's a little bit of Destiel in this one for cuteness.

                The rest of the house woke up only a few hours after Sam and the second everyone was out of bed, the preparations for breakfast were in full swing. No one mentioned the mistletoe even when Dean and Cas began kissing each other whenever they crossed paths in the kitchen while making breakfast. Sometimes, when Cas had some down time, he’d walk over to Dean at the stove and kiss him on the cheek, arms wrapped around his waist, watching him cook fluffy scrambled eggs.

                Breakfast was uneventful, other than the awkward way Sam avoided making full on eye contact with Gabriel. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable, but he knew that, if it was noticed, awkwardly looking at the syrup bottle was a lot more acceptable than awkwardly popping a boner in front of Cas’ family at the breakfast table. After breakfast, he did the dishes with Anna and was pushed out of the kitchen by Cas the second he was finished. He tried to go back to his warm corner by the fireplace, but Bal caught him and pulled him down on the couch next to him.

                “Hey, moose boy. What’s the rush? I heard you’ve been naughty.” Sam’s blood drained from his face. He was going to be sick. How? How the actual fuck did Balthazar of all people find out that he’d done that. How? There’s no way. Deny Sam. De-fucking-ny.

                Sam let out a huff of fake laughter. “Right, and what exactly entails being ‘naughty’?” The second the words left his mouth, Sam’s pulse shot up and a thick sheen of sweat manifested down the middle of his back.

                “Oh, Moosey moosey moose. You are a terrible liar or at the very least terrible at repudiation.” Bal took a sip of his coffee that smelled suspiciously like alcohol and patted Sam’s shoulder. “I’m talking about all that damn mistletoe that you and my darling baby brother scattered about the house.” Sam’s shoulder’s slumped in relief and he grinned brightly at Balthazar.

                “What you don’t like the romantic aspect that it brings to the party?” Sam’s smile grew as Balthazar gripped his shoulder tighter.

                “I’m sure you’ve heard moose, I’m not one for the gentile romance that’s been popularized by the mindless masses. Anyhow, I don’t think it will have the effect on the party that dear brother thinks it will. We’re all related here besides the few friends we’ve invited. Every year he pulls something like this and every year he’s disappointed by the results. Maybe this will be the last year he’s disappointed.” He released Sam’s shoulder with a final clap before standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to see a lady about a whip and some chains. Can’t keep Mistress Magda waiting.”

                Sam watched as Balthazar walked to the exit, calling over his shoulder that he’d be out for a few hours. Anna warned him that he’d better get back before Luc and the kids got there, but with a dismissive wave of his hand over his head, he slipped out the door.

                “I think he’s on to us.” Sam jumped as Gabriel settled next to him on the couch in a very ungraceful plop. Realizing that he was talking about the mistletoe, Sam pushed the sound of Gabe’s bouncing mattress out of his mind and fought off a blush. Still, he couldn’t help sparing a sidelong glance at Gabe’s strong-looking hands, then his eyes followed the protruding tendons that ran up his forearm, winding their way into the dip of his inner elbow and up his well-toned upper arm. He licked his lips as he imagined the short, strong fingers wrapping around Gabe’s swollen, hard member, the older man’s toned arm muscles, clenching and releasing as they pumped in motion with his hips.

                Snap. Snap. Snap. “Sam. Sammy, you okay?” Sam blinked a little and shook his head. Amber eyes stared at him with heated worry.

                “Huh, um yeah.” Sam cleared his throat and took a breath, letting the spicy cinnamon scent clear his mind. “I just remembered that I left my family law textbook at my dorm.” He really didn’t. It was stowed as far under the bench seat of the Impala that it could get.

                “They’re making you do homework on the state’s highest grossing income holiday ever? Christ, what is this world coming to?” Gabriel clutched his chest dramatically and smiled with a bright glint in his eye. Sam’s face flushed. “Wow, you’re pretty upset about this, aren’t you?”

                Sam nodded and shifted slightly in his seat.

                “What’s the title and edition?” Gabe’s sharp eyes made Sam squirm.

                “Uh, Family Law: The Essentials, by Alison Peck. Edition 4.”

                Gabe turned his head to call over his shoulder.

“Hey Anna! You still got your family law book? Yeah, the big one that you tried to kill Bal with.” Sam watched as Anna untangled her legs and stood, crossing the green and red clad room to the bookshelf. With slim fingers, she plucked the large book from its resting place and brought it over to Gabe. After a short examination of the cover, he turned to Sam with a smirk.

                “Here you go. It’s one edition behind, but this should do until you get to your 4th edition.” His eyes glowed proudly and it took every ounce of Sam’s self-restraint not to push the man back on the couch and straddle hi—no, don’t think about that. Oh, but that would be fucking glorious.

                “Whoa, thanks. Are you going into family law too?” Sam looked up at the little redhead as she blushed and pushed her hair behind a pink ear.

                “Nah, I took a few courses last year, thought I’d try my hand at helping the world, but the cases were too much for me. All those poor children,” Her hazel eyes went sad for a moment but brightened instantly, “anyway, now I’m on my path toward entertainment law. Better hours, smaller books and all that.” The sound of her giggle was like bells chiming and Sam beamed at her.

                “Wow, that sounds fun.” She winked and he laughed. “Well, uh, thank you for saving my grade. Really.” She shrugged and smiled brightly at him.

                “Don’t mention it. Just, do your best for the kids.” Her eyes went serious and without another word, about-faced and went back to her seat.

                Gabe smiled at Sam for the rest of the morning, watching him reading ~~(ignoring those sexy fucking eyes)~~ the law book intently.

*

                Luci and the kids, all five of them, showed up around one with presents and various dishes in hand. The decibel level skyrocketed and Sam watched as Dean thrived in the chaos, playing the crazy games that the kids would loudly make up as they went. Sam sat back and watched, participating only when Lilith, Luc’s youngest blonde daughter would pull him into the scramble of rowdy children. It was fun and pure and Sam loved every second of it, from running in a circle in a game of chase to standing near the fireplace and watching Cas watch Dean with so much love in his eyes that they glowed. He even found it funny and oddly heartwarming watching Gabriel slip Alfie, Luc’s eldest son, a tiny thimble of whiskey when he thought no one was looking. Sam laughed behind his hand when the poor blond boy coughed until his face turned red and then held back a sigh when Gabriel patted the kid on the back, giving him a warm smile and a light knock on the chin.

                The family friends and co-workers came later and the party really picked. It started when Raphael showed up with some hardcore spiked eggnog and a large bottle of alcohol that he called apple pie. Anna’s friends, Gad and Nathaniel only escalated things when they started a drinking game with the Disney movies that the kids were watching. The adults were just as boisterous as the children when they were having fun. Sam couldn’t remember a time when he had a better Christmas than the one he was witnessing. It was bittersweet, but when he watched Dean serve the food that he and Cas made with a giant grin on his face, his heart ached. He wanted that happiness – that love. 

                By the time dinner was over, no one had paid attention to the mistletoe and a quick glance at Gabriel’s disappointed eyes, made Sam bold. He made his way over to Gabriel, who was talking quietly with some business partner of Michael’s, Zachariah, and tapped him on the shoulder. Sam noted the glass of apple pie in his hand, but noticed that he wasn’t drunk or even buzzed at all. He gulped, fully aware of what he was going to do, but pushed away his anxiety. If Gabe was going to be happy, it’d be more than worth Sam’s nervousness.

                “He can you help me in the kitchen? I was looking for the good stuff and I think Michael found a better hiding spot for it.” Sam smiled brightly and ducked his head in faux embarrassment.

                Gabriel rolled his eyes. “That guy thinks he can pull one over on me, but he always forgets, I’m the best damn trickster in this family. Come on I know his extra special hiding spot.” With a wink, he sauntered across the living room as Sam trailed behind him.

                Sam knew he was bright red, but when they reached the doorway to the kitchen, he caught Gabe’s arm and spun him around. Their eyes met and without thinking anymore, Sam pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss. Oh, god it felt good, but Sam kept to his plan and snaked his hand down to Gabriel’s, pulling the cup from the older man’s hand. Just as the kiss began to go deeper, he dropped the cup and smirked evilly. Everyone looked up at them, making the room erupt in everything from wolf whistles to astonished gasps. When they pulled apart, Sam took a breath and deliberately looked at all the sprigs that they had put up the night before.

                Sam smiled brightly and pointed at the bunch of green leaves. “Heh, mistletoe.”

                At least three couples were standing under mistletoe and with bashful looks, gave quick kisses. Even the small results made Gabe’s face light up like the sun, but the whole room erupted into loud encouraging cheers when Dean dipped Cas over his knee and kissed him passionately. Sam watched with a bright smile on his face as Cas wiggled out of Dean’s grip and hit him playfully on the shoulder. A quick glance at Gabe and Sam’s heart melted. His eyes were glowing warmly and his mouth hung open in disbelief. It lasted for a millisecond before he shook himself and his expression went dark.

                “I, uh, I’ll get a towel.” Gabriel’s cheeks were flushed as he scrambled through the kitchen door and Sam immediately felt like he had screwed up.

                The party continued to pick up after the kids went to bed and the card games were brought out. Apparently, something Sam had never learned from the movies, was that sometimes, drunk adults will play poker using candy canes as chips. Sam watched from his corner as Dean cleaned the whole group out.  Even though he was more than a little buzzed and on the brink of a food coma from all the homemade pie that he ate, Dean was still the best poker player at the party. Sam knew he cheated, counting cards, but he couldn’t hold that against him when he was so good at it. He watched all the men and women in the room laugh, tell stories, and kiss under the mistletoe. His eyes glazed over as he relaxed in the happy atmosphere until something nudged against his side.

                “Hey there kiddo.” Gabriel settled next to him, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind them. “So, you want to elaborate on what that was?” Gabe tilted his head toward him and Sam watched with hungry eyes the way the corner of his soft lips tilted up.

                “Really? I thought you were the best trickster in this family.” Sam smiled down at him and rolled his eyes, trying not to stare too deeply into his amber gaze.

                Confusion crossed Gabriel’s face briefly, but as the crease between his eyebrows relaxed, his smile grew wide. “You little shit. You did that to draw everyone’s attention to the mistletoe.” Gabe shook his head, staring out at the festivities happening in the far end of the room.

                Sam followed his gaze and saw Cas and Dean kissing deeply under the arched hallway entrance. “Ugh, if I see any more love in this freaking house, I’m going to barf all over myself.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Sam could see right through his façade.

                “Oh, yeah right, dude, you act all cynical and laidback, but I know you’re really doing that to cover up how much you care – how much you want that.” Sam nodded toward Cas and Dean, who were gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. It was sickening sweet. Sam wanted that too.

                “Care, right. You think you can really see the softie side of me Sam (Chick Flick) Winchester?” Gabriel scoffed and shook his head, still watching his brother and Dean whisper quietly to each other. Dean’s smile was genuine as he leaned into Cas’ shoulder and whispered something that made Cas laugh loudly. It was an unbearably sweet moment and Sam felt that he was intruding on a personal exchange between the two men. Turning his gaze to the sharply focused amber eyes, he let his stare wander across Gabriel’s smooth skin. He noted a small blush across his cheeks and the ever-present smirk across his thin lips.

                Gabriel pulled in a deep sigh. “It is really beautiful though, isn’t it?”

                Not able to pull his gaze away from Gabe’s face, Sam breathed out a quiet “yeah. Wish I had that.” He knew it was creepy and a little bit needy, but before he could compose himself, Gabe’s shining amber eyes shot to his face. Sam could feel his hot face and knew he had a deep flush running down his neck. If the path of Gabriel’s wandering eyes were anything to go by, Sam knew he noticed.

                “Sammy, you, uh, look warm. We should probably go outside and get some fresh air.” Gabe jutted his chin toward the door and walked away, expecting Sam to follow. He did.

                The lights on the horizon were bright but spaced out so much that the darkness was still the most prevalent presence outside the porch light. The cold air was punctuated by sharp whips of wind every few seconds between calm periods and each breath they took made white clouds appear. For a moment, the two men stood in silence, both hands on the wooden railing and staring out into the darkness, but when Sam exhaled, Gabriel sprang into action.

                Cold hands pulled Sam’s face down as Gabriel leaned up on his tiptoes, crashing their lips together in a desirously wanton kiss. Instantly Sam was pressed tightly between Gabriel and the railing with Gabriel’s tongue sliding against his. Sam’s whole body was on fire, blood rushing to every corner of his body as if it were trying to escape. The feeling was euphoric, Sam had never been wanted so badly in his life and he could honestly say that he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Gabe then. He let out a deep groan when Gabe pressed his hardness tightly against his thigh. He did it again and again, driving Sam completely mad, until a large gust of wind blew past them, eliciting a shiver from Gabriel.

                Sam reluctantly pulled back, realizing that Gabe wasn’t wearing a jacket, only a short sleeve shirt. He was probably freezing because it was barely over thirty degrees outside and even less with the wind chill. It was a miracle that either of the men could get hard at all.

                “Gabe, you’re shivering. We should go inside.” Sam rubbed his hands over Gabriel’s bare biceps and ignored the firm, toned muscles under his fingertips.

                “I don’t want to go inside if it means we have to stop what we’re doing. Fuck Sammy I want this.” Gabe smirked and pushed Sam back against the railing by his hips. It was insanely hot and Sam almost let him continue, but another gust of ice wind brought his mind back to Gabe’s welfare.

                “Really, Gabe. We – ah,” Sam’s hips tilted forward and his knees almost buckled when Gabriel bit into the crook of his neck. “Oh, shit. We can go to your room.” Gabriel growled and sucked hard on Sam’s cold skin.

                “Fuck, Sammy.” He groaned and pushed his hips flush against Sam’s, making him moan like a bad porn star. It was only then that Sam thought of how he looked. He was wrecked and had a pretty good idea of how disheveled his clothes and hair were. His eyes darted to the door that could open at any time.

                “Gabe, the door. Ah, we might get caught. Oh, fuck yes, Gabe.” He shook his head and pushed his hands against Gabe’s chest. “We have to go to your room.”

                Gabe shook his head against Sam’s chest. “Nah uh, Can’t. Too many people in the house – mmmm – and you’re loud as hell kiddo.” He nipped and sucked at the edge of Sam’s jawline, mumbling something about jawlines of roman gods before pulling away again. “What about the car?”

                What car? Sam got a ride from Dean and Gabe’s car was still sitting in the shop that Dean worked -- Oh.  No, oh no. It took Sam a moment to get on his thought process, but his eyes went wide and he shook his head. “No, we – Dean will kill me.” He squeaked when Gabriel’s strong hand grabbed a chunk of his ass and squeezed.

                “But what if I could make it worth your while?” Gabe pulled away from Sam’s neck long enough to give him a pointed, serious stare.

                “Ha, just how do you suppose you can do that?” Sam smirked down at the serious look on Gabe’s face, watching as it turned from stern and intent, to hungry lust.

                “Well, first I thought,” His cold hands pulled Sam’s neck down so the taller man could lean in close. Warm lips brushed against his earlobe as Gabe whispered deeply arousing promises to Sam.

                “Oh, fuck Gabe, really?” With a simple nod from the older man, Sam pulled Gabe off the porch with a mumbled “fuck, worth it.”

                The weak dome light ignited when the backdoor pulled open and as soon as Sam had taken his jacket off and wedged Gabe into the back seat, he shut the door behind them, plunging them into darkness. Sam had hoped it would be warmer in the car, but was dismayed when he flinched away from the cold leather on his bare arm.  With his head hung between his shoulders, he closed his eyes and willed himself to care. “Gabe, we can’t stay in here. It’s too cold and –.”

                Gabriel’s hand fisted into the loose t-shirt material and pulled him down, centimeters away from Gabe’s face. “Just fucking kiss me.” Before Sam could counter, Gabe’s lips were claiming his and his tongue plunged into his mouth.

                “Mmmm, fuck Gabe. Pants off now.” Sam pulled his shirt over his head as Gabe’s cold, shaking hands fumbled on his own belt buckle. With a growl, he pulled his shirt off and pulled Sam back down for a heated kiss. Sam groaned as their hard members slid together, making his pants uncomfortably tight.

                “AH, your hands are cold!” Gabe’s back arched away from the leather seat as Sam’s hands slid down to his belt buckle. His mouth watered at the sight of Gabe’s bulge pressing against the dark denim and he wished he could turn a light on. The light would be a bad idea though, if someone looked outside, they’d surely get at least a little bit of a show. With the light off, they would just see the darkened, maybe slightly rocking silhouette of the Impala. Biting down on Gabe’s beautifully jutting hip bones, Sam pulled his pants open.

                Red. He was wearing red boxer briefs and the waist band of them strained against the tip of his hard member. Sam nearly blacked out at the sight. He needed out of his jeans before his button popped and shot out one of the windows.

                “Fuck Gabe, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Sam pulled at the button on his pants and let the zipper down, watching Gabe’s lusty eyes.

                “Speak for yourself kiddo.”

                As soon as Sam’s pants were around his thighs, Gabe pulled him down and began assaulting his mouth while grinding their hips together. Hot arousal shot through Sam’s body as their hard lengths grinded against each other with only a few layers of thin material between them.

                Kicking off his pants, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and sucked Sam’s tongue into his mouth. They rocked together, enjoying the moans they elicited from each other, the pressure slowly building.

                When Gabriel shifted his hips up, the head of Sam’s dick rubbed firmly against his hole, making him release a wrecked hysterical whine. That was all the encouragement Sam needed. Pulling Gabe’s legs from his hips, he flipped the man over quickly, earning a surprised squeak from the older man. Pulling his ass cheeks apart, Sam pushed his hard member between them and began grinding hard against him. The sound that came from Gabe’s lungs was inhuman and incredibly arousing.

                The Impala rocked as Sam pushed against the heat of Gabe’s clothed ass and Gabe rolled his hips with the rhythm, effectively rutting against the now warm leather seat. Gabe began to babble incoherently, only hearing the sounds of ecstasy coming from behind him. Their movements became rough and more hurried as they moved together with a chorus of moans and expletives.

                “Mmm, so. Fucking. Sexy.” Sam moaned, punctuating each word with a rough thrust.

                “Ah, fuck. Give it to me baby.” Gabe’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

                “Shit, Gabe. Ah,” Sam bit into the muscles of his shoulder and groaned.

                “Saaa-ah.” Gabe cut himself off with another gurgling cry as he came hard underneath himself. Sam rutted up against his fluttering hole a few more times before coming against Gabe’s crack with a deep moan. 

                Releasing a breath, Sam fell, bracing himself over Gabe’s frame. As their breaths came down, Gabe rolled over, cringing at the cold wet spot underneath him. Somewhere in the back of his head, Gabe hoped the wet spot wouldn’t ruin the leather, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he looked up into Sam’s hazel, sex-blown eyes.

                “Hi.” Gabe shifted to let Sam lie next to him on the back seat and pulled him into a cuddly embrace. Sam smiled, wanting to make fun of the old man for being a cuddler, but decided he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

                “Hi.”

                “Didn’t quite get to do what I promised.” Gabe mumbled playfully and smiled up at Sam.

                They stared at each other in the dark with relaxed smirks on their face, their cheeks still glowing and flushed. A moment passed and they began to laugh, unable to hold in their happiness. Sam pressed his forehead against Gabe’s and closed his eyes after the first bout of giddiness had passed.

                “So, wow.” Gabe smirked at Sam’s amused smile.

                “Ha, uh, yeah. Wow.” They laughed again, pulling each other into a tight embrace and laid there until they began to get cold.

                Gabe moved first, pulling Sam’s jacket over their torsos. “Shall we move this party to the bunkbeds?”

                Sam Smiled brightly, unable to take his eyes off the older man as they got dressed.

*

                Under the blankets in the bottom bunk, Sam and Gabe stared into each other’s eyes, sharing soft kisses and talking quietly.

                “So, tomorrow is your last day here.” Gabe said with a small sigh. He tried not to look so sad, but Sam could see the longing already in his eyes.

                “I – I know. Gabe, I – what is this? Are we going to – are we even – What can I do? I want you so much.” Sam squeezed Gabe on the hip, where his hand was resting. He searched Gabe’s eyes and facial expressions for any form of an answer.

                “I know baby. I – god, I want you so bad,” He brushed Sam’s hair from his forehead and ran a thumb down the jut of his cheekbone. “But you have school and I’ve got to run the diner.” Gabe rested his forehead against Sam’s firm chest.

                “I know, it’s just that, I don’t want to leave – don’t want to be away from you. Gabe, I --.”

                “Ssh, Ssh, I know, kiddo. It’s going to be fine.” Gabe pulled Sam in close. “We can be together, but first I need you to do something for me.”

                Sam pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes with hope pooling at his eyelashes. “What’s that?”

                “Sammy, I need you to go back to school and forget about me. Find a hot blonde who’s smart and beautiful and love her – or him. Make sure they make you happy, though.” The hurt in Sam’s eyes broke something in his heart, but he continued, hoping that he could reassure the younger man. “Shh, Baby, I want you to be happy –.”

                “But—.”

                “Sammy,” Gabe pressed a kiss firmly on Sam’s mouth to quiet him. “I want you to be happy and have fun while you’re at school. If you fall in love with someone while you’re there, I won’t be mad. I’ll be happy for you, but if you don’t, I’ll be waiting here. So, go to college and forget about me for a while, be happy and when you graduate, come find me and I’ll help you remember.”

                Sam’s eyes pooled with tears as he crashed their lips together.

                They fell asleep whispering stories and their histories to each other, limbs tangled together. In the morning, Sam woke up to a pair of amber eyes staring at him, strong arms wrapped around him and a warm smirk on thin lips. As soon as Sam was fully awake, the amber eyes shot up to the slats of the top bunk and Sam’s gaze followed them.

                Hanging from the wooden slats was a bunch of mistletoe with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Sam’s lips were on Gabe’s before either of them had a chance to speak. They made out slowly, passionately, keeping their arousal low as they kissed hello and goodbye. They rolled around on the bed, giggling and sighing for nearly an hour, before a knock sounded from the door.

                “Sammy, start packing. There’s a big snow storm coming. We have to take off after breakfast.” Dean’s heavy boot falls faded as Sam pulled Gabe back into a deep, needy kiss.

                “Gabe, I –.” Sam’s eyes embarrassingly filled with tears as he pulled Gabe close.

                “Shh, baby I know. I know.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head and held the taller man closely.

*

                The Impala pulled away from the large rural house as the rest of the Novak family waved them off. Dean sighed a contented breath and Sam breathed a sad one as they pulled onto the highway. With a quick glance to see that Dean’s attention was on the road, Sam opened the family law book and ran his finger down the bunch of mistletoe between the pages.

                He had to keep it. He didn’t want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Comment if you liked it. I may or may not be making more of these with the same AU. The stories may or may not jump around from year to year, but that's just something I'm thinking about, not really sure yet. I don't know if I could get any more story plots from this cookie-cutter, Mary Sue kind of setup. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more from this story line. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is way worse than this one... I'm not sure what happened with this one, but comments and Kudos are still appreciated even if my work isn't at its best.


End file.
